This application relates to methods and systems for detecting and analyzing defects in substrates used in semiconductor device fabrication including reticle or photomask substrates and device substrates. The quality of the semiconductor device substrates and the photomasks used in the fabrication of the devices are verified at various points during the fabrication process. Traditional methods employed in the inspection of complex substrate patterns on wafers and/or masks are typically tremendously demanding in terms of time, complexity, and cost. The challenges of these inspections continue to increase as the patterns provided on the substrates decrease in size and increase in density. For example, as the technology nodes shrink, smaller and smaller defects in a photomask or device substrate can negatively affect the performance, yield, or reliability of the device.
Thus, what is a desired are systems and method for detecting and/or analyzing defects of substrates.